Fairy Fates
by Mystic-Sama
Summary: Azura and Shigure have suddenly woken up in the world of Fairy Tail. They suddenly hear a group of wizards running towards them. They then start liquefying and then, it all started, they meet Fairy Tail and start their new life in the new world. Just... How will they survive this place? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Steps

**Author's Notes: Alright, I am back with another fanfiction! Recently I have been in love with Fire Emblem Fates especially with one of the playable characters, Azura. She's a gifted songstress and dancer as the fire emblem wiki suggests. This is a Fairy Tail and Fire Emblem Fates crossover with Azura and Shigure as the leading roles. Two polls will be set up soon for any characters you would like seen in this. The first poll is to see the top five characters wanted for this, and the second will be for if they become a main or side character. That's all for author's notes, will put in character notes now. Note: I have not played the fire emblem games because I have no money. I also own nothing of either franchise. Everything goes to the original owners.**

 **Character Notes (Spoilers): Okay, here with the character notes. First of all, because there is no such thing in Fairy Tail (at least not that I know of) of dying, Azura will not liquefy and disappear into the mist. We don't want Shigure crying over his lost mother just because of the necklace curse as I like to call it. Also, sorry if I make Azura and Shigure over powered, a lot of animes like to give the main character that extra boost (not counting KonaSuba) that really just makes them stronger than all the rest. Take the starter Pokémon in each game. The base stats for each one are unbelievably high and you practically use it almost your whole game depending. Azura can also liquefy certain parts of her arms if** **physical** **attacks hit her. Okay, so I know I said Azura cannot liquefy and disappear into the mist, but she can, but comes with a drawback. The longer the distance, the shorter her lifespan. Let's say she travels maybe three or four miles. It'll only shorten her life down a bit by a few days, but two thousand miles can shorten her life span by almost 20 years. Azura also has magic like Juvia's in which she knows a lot of water magic, not the same as Juvia's because these are her own spells which are made by her. She uses her trident for physical fighting and to shoot water spheres. Her singing is also key when she uses spells. A line in the song, "** _ **… A doubled edged blade cuts your heart in two…**_ **" A white light will appear. Not enough to blind, but very bright. A blunt blade comes through doing average, widespread damage. This takes a lot of magic out of her, causing her to only be able to heal and use small attacks like shoot small water spheres with her trident. Shigure practically is his mother, but a younger male form. Also to mention, Azura is 26 while Shigure is 20. Hard to believe, but all will be explained in later chapters, but let's begin!**

Azura woke up, yawning slightly. She looked around her, a forest surrounded her as she tried standing up, but to no avail. She sighed and looked towards her left, seeing her son Shigure. She slowly tried crawling to him, she groaned in pain a lot as she crawled towards him. She panted when she had finally got near him. After a minute of panting, she shook him slightly, hoping to wake him up. After a few minutes of shaking, he finally opened his eyes, but barely. He tried opening his eyes all the way, but the blinding light of the sun shined his eyes as he quickly shut them. Azura seeing this, smiled a bit, and made a small water umbrella through the moisture of the wet grass. "Are you okay now my son?" she asked him, waiting for a response.

"I am now mother…" he replied, opening his eyes a bit he yawned slightly and smiled back at her. He looked towards his surroundings and quickly did one of those anime get ups. He pointed at the surroundings around him and exclaimed, "Where the hell are we?!" He then fell back, as his legs were very sore. Azura caught him just in time just before he fell down onto the wet grass, she brushed his hair a bit with her hand.

"You are the ocean's grey waves…" she sang, ever so slightly, before she heard steps coming towards them. She panicked a bit, before calming down, sensing their magic aura… Magic Aura? There was nothing back in Valla about auras, it was all invisible, so she honestly had no idea. She was kidnapped before she could learn much more about her home land. Ryoma was always so nice to her when she lived in Hoshido, he was like her brother in all but blood. They did everything together, he would cook for her, and she would sing for him. Now all she had was her lovely son, and her life. "We must disappear into the mist…"

Shigure widened his eyes, knowing of the necklace curse and how you practically died when you disappeared into the mist. He hoped that in this strange environment would not make them die, he trusted his mother and always knew she was one of the only people he could trust. He didn't really know how to, but tried anyway. He felt his hair start becoming a cerulean blue in a shattered glass shape. When it reached his arms, he felt like he had lost himself, the feeling of having no arms was strange to him. His legs started having this weird feeling as well. He fell to the ground, bubbles started forming around him, before he disappeared into the mist, Azura as well, she had known what this feeling felt like, still a bit strange to her as it has only happened once.

A sphere of water appeared as the mist spiraled into it. It then exploded a bit before it turned into more mist, the water sparkled as it rained onto the ground. Azura and Shigure felt their bodies hit the ground as they laid down on the ground softly. He sighed, no one but his mother heard him. The steps were getting louder now, his body tensed up as he felt a bit more nervous. Could they sense him and his mother as they were on the ground? Suddenly, he saw some people looking around the area, trying to find the person who was singing, He looked towards his mother and she nodded.

Soon enough, the people started gasping as they saw two people form just out of midair. A certain blonde put a hand over her mouth in shock as the two fell onto the ground, tired from the sudden technical death. They fainted a bit as they closed their eyes. A redhead wearing armor, a skirt, and some armored boots looked towards them. She picked Azura up and tossed her on a pink haired boy's back. She then put Shigure on her back as they carried them to her guild of wizards. They ran towards the guild, hoping that the two were okay.

Shigure woke up, he liked the rest as he found his physical body and saw his mother's as well. He yawned as he stretched himself. He turned to the floor and put his legs on the floor. He stood up and walked towards Azura. He shook his mother slightly. She squeezed her eyes a bit before opening them. She yawned as well before getting onto the floor and standing. A tiny old man walked into the room, he looked at the two before staring at their eyes sternly. They shuddered at his gaze. He stopped looking at them and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail's infirmary! Nice to meet 'cha!" He greeted them. The two sweatdropped before saying hello to him. "What is this 'Fairy Tail?'"

The man looked a bit surprised, considering they were one of the best known guilds with a reputation of destroying property, but brushed it off. He guided them downstairs, as everyone was having a brawl. He sighed and told them to wait there. He walked upstairs as everyone started preparing their spells, magic circular runes appeared in front of them, on their sides, in all sorts of places. It was just then, the short old man, became giant like and started yelling. "Shut up brats!" It was then everyone started calming down and looked towards him. He then stood on the bars of the platform, a tick growing on his head.

"The magic council just sent me all these complaints! Cana, stop charging people for booze, Gray, you stripped in front of a client, and Natsu… I don't know where to begin with you. The rest of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled, Azura and Shigure were ready to sing their famed song, "Lost in Thoughts All Alone/Lost in Waves" before the man started burning the papers. "Screw them, we're Fairy Tail!" He yelled for the whole guild to hear. He put his hand up in a point motion. Everyone cheered as they made the same motion. He then jumped down towards the mother and son duo. "So where will you be going after this?"

Shigure and Azura gazed at each other for a bit, before Azura looked at the man. "Honestly we have no idea on where we should go. We're most likely stranded very far away from home and I don't want to travel that far, and my son Shigure doesn't exactly feel very well enough to travel that far." Azura admitted, before the man, identified as Makarov when a drunk man cried out his name. "You're his mother?! You look so young!" He said, shocked at the fact this duo was mother and son. At most he thought they were twins.

Everyone then heard Makarov's shouting, they went wide eyed, Cana even dropped her barrel of booze, showing how surprised she was. Makarov, still a bit shocked, brushed it off, but it still remained in the back of his head. Soon, Mirajane, the waitress walked out, holding a stamp knowing what might be happening next. "I guess we could join Fairy Tail…" Shigure said, as everyone cheered for new members. "Where would you like your stamp?" He asked them, knowing that it had to go somewhere. "Also what color?"

Shigure pondered for a bit before asking for a light blue mark on his stomach, Azura decided she would have her stamp on her back, in light blue as well. Everyoone then started partying, getting drunk. Everyone except the two new members. Azura would never let her son drink, and Azura didn't really like booze anyway. "Well Shigure, this is our new life, hope you enjoy it…" she smiled as the credits started rolling in.


	2. The Mission

**Author's Notes: Hey again! Back with another chapter. I'm going to set this whole fanfiction on a whole new different level. The arcs aren't going to start until the S-Class trials. Not really much else to say besides I have a week off, so yeah. Also no character notes just yet, chapter begin! Also, each franchise belongs to their owners. I literally take no credit. Oh yeah! Thank you General Soto for your review and criticism. Sometimes I just like to get everything done fast, but I'll try to make this chapter long and not as rushed. New idea just sparked up as well while writing this, Laxus goes with Azura and Shigure on mission, and when the Thunder God Tribe comes back, they do something. Still thinking this through. Might make them separate from Laxus.**

|Previously on Fairy Tail Fates!|

 _Shigure pondered for a bit before asking for a light blue mark on his stomach, Azura decided she would have her stamp on her back, in light blue as well. Everyone then started partying, getting drunk. Everyone except the two new members. Azura would never let her son drink, and Azura didn't really like booze anyway. "Well Shigure, this is our new life, hope you enjoy it…" she smiled as the credits started rolling in._

The sun shined as it rose into the sky. Birds chirped as they flew outside a girl's window. The girl yawned and got out of her bed. Tired, she rubbed her eyes, and looked at her bed again. Last night, she had felt sudden warmth near her as she fell asleep cozy. When she looked at the warmth, she grew wide eyed and bonked his head. "Get out of me bed Natsu! Lucy Kick!" she screeched as she kicked him at full force. Natsu was knocked out of the bed and onto the floor with a bump on his head. "Ouch Lucy…" he said, nursing his head.

Natsu then stood back up, completely fine. They did just beat Lullaby, but Natsu and Erza, the armored red head and the naïve pink dragonslayer were sent to jail. Luckily, they were set free, and guess what Natsu did first? He went to Lucy's house and started sleeping in her bed… Talk about creepy. Lucy after hearing this explanation grew a vein in her head, but then sighed. Today she would go to the guild for a bit. Natsu deciding that he wanted a job t do, decided to follow Lucy as she walked over to the guild hall.

At the same time, a mother and her son were currently eating at the Fairy Tail guild hall. In front of them were two bowls, each one filled with some rice and vegetables. They both sighed and started to eat. Azura, the mother, took a piece of lettuce from her salad of vegetables, and bit it. It didn't taste very good. Shigure then ate some rice with his chopsticks. 'Delicious…' he thought to himself silently. Azura tasted the rice and thought it was good as well. "So what shall we do today?" she asked him, wondering what they would be doing. She silently hoped that they would go to the park or go on a job together. Suddenly, the doors opened.

Everyone suddenly got drowsy, like they were about to fall asleep. Shigure noticing this just in time started singing so that he and his mother would stay awake. "Countless realms collide, now a white ivory throne beckons, so obtain, the fate you sought, be wary friend and foe…" he ended there, seeing his mother able to stay awake. Azura looked at the master, he was still awake, yet everyone else was sleeping, either on the ground or the tables. Even Natsu, Gray, and even Erza, who were considered Fairy Tail's strongest team, couldn't resist the spell and fell asleep. It had only been 24 hours since they had joined and this happened. "Master! What's happening?" Shigure asked him. Makarov silently looked onwards as a man wearing ninja like clothes, and wooden sticks on his back came through.

"Mystogan..." Makarov said, as the mysterious man known as Mystogan walked in, he took a job from the board and walked out. "Wait, you will lift the spell right?" he asked him, as the duo in the background fell silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Mystogan nodded and made five big steps. "One…" he said, reality froze for a second. "Two…" he said again, people started twitching their eyes. "Three…" Everyone was twitching their bodies. "Four…" now everyone was close to waking up. "Five…" he said, disappearing into the light as everyone suddenly woke up. "Mystogan again?" Erza said. Lucy was confused unknowing of this "Mystogan."

"Mystogan's an S-Class wizard that always casts a sleeping spell when he takes a mission. No one's ever seen his face except master…" Gray explained. "Creepy…" Lucy replied. Loud footsteps could be heard as Azura and Shigure liquefied into the mist. Everyone wondered where the two were. "Not only Master, I've seen him as well!" a voice boomed as a blond, muscular man stood on the second floor.

"Mystogan's just a little shy, respect his privacy." He said, Natsu growled at him. HE stood up and glared at him. "Alright Laxus, you and me, now!" Natsu said, challenging him to fight and see who was stronger. "Forget about it, if you can't beat the red-head, why bother with me?" he said, as Erza glared at him even harder. "What is that supposed to mean?" She said, angry at the fact he was treating her as a lesser. "No need to get all worked up Erza…" Gray tried reassuring her.

"I'm the guild's strongest wizard!" he announced to everyone, his arms out wide like he was about to give a hug. His facial expression had a smirk on it. Everyone stared at him as Azura started forming back, into reality. Shigure tried to make her stop but it was too late. He sighed and followed suit with his mother, as his physical body started forming. Water started spiraling, before a white light appeared, shining brightly enough for everyone to see. When the light died down, a woman with blue hair stood there. Her Hoshido colors showing. "None of us are stronger than the weakest link. Why don't you come down and play or take a job request with us?" She said.

Bubbles started forming around and spiraled as well. Bright blue water wings enclosed the bubbles, and then suddenly opened fast. A Pegasus stood there, it had wings and looked like a horse. Riding it was Shigure, as it dispersed into the air as mist. He hopped down just in time so he wouldn't fall on his butt. "Please listen to my mother, you do not want to see her when she's angry. Even I have no idea what she is like in an angered state, but my father has told me how dangerous she can be angered." Shigure explained to Laxus. Not really having much to do, he sighed and muttered to himself before going down the stairs.

"Fine… I'll take a mission with you two, but that's it. Unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm only going on one mission." Laxus told them, believing this would be the last mission he took with these… outsiders, he considered them in his mind. He took an S-Class mission out of his pocket. He knew only he could do this task and the two would just stand back and watch him in the glory.

Azura and Shigure looked at each other for a moment before nodding. The task seemed tough, but nothing could get in their way. "We accept." They both said in unison, as Azura summoned her trident and Shigure summoned his spear. Azura's pendant glowed slightly. Shigure's pendant also glowed as well, signaling that they were ready for the mission.

"Alright, gramps, we're going on a mission. An S-Class mission." He said, as Mira worriedly stamped the mission in a binder as "Taken." "We'll be back by next week or earlier." Laxus said as he teleported them outside if the guild hall with his lightning magic. "See ya weaklings later." The doors suddenly closed as they walked towards the train station.

"Tell me again why we're taking the train?" he asked the two, he was a dragonslayer and they were known to have extreme terrible motion sickness. At least the strong ones. Plus, if he was considered the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, the train isn't exactly his best friend. Laxus preferred to rather travel by his lightning magic.

"Because you have no idea where we're going, and you can buy food on the train!" Shigure retorted, before realizing something. "I'm broke…" Shigure said, having anime tears on him. He opened his pouch, and emptied it by turning it upside down. Nothing came out except some dust bunnies. Azura knew why he was out of money. The reason was because he spent it all on food from the market and some toys for himself.

Azura sighed and said that she had some money on her, and she had enough to last a while. They kept walking towards the train station as people waved and said hi to them. They all believed that Shigure and Azura were twins, yet they were mother and son. Only the people of Fairy Tail knew the truth, and most of them just thought it was a joke and were just playing along. Along the way, they had also bought some lunch, and some hats on the way.

Laxus was now wearing his regular coat, actual headphones with lighting on the sides of them. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with button in the middle of him. Some red trousers with buttons on each side. He looked ready for the Grand Magic Games. He also had a fedora on his head, after going through the hat shop.

Azura was wearing her regular Hoshido colors and Shigure was wearing his Nohr colors. Azura was wearing her regular attire, and so was Shigure. Azura however, wore a white sunhat with a light blue bow tied around it. Shigure however, wore no hat, because he did not need a hat. They nodded at each other before walking towards the train station in the southeastern part of Magnolia. They finally made it after ten minutes of walking.

Their luggage was right next to them, as they walked towards the ticket seller. They asked for three tickets to Galuna Island. Ever since the new track opened, people were able to go there, but never returned. When they got their tickets, they walked towards the train and put their luggage in there. They sat down on some seats and waited for the train to move as the credits started rolling in…


End file.
